Mine
by luvsbitca
Summary: Logan entered Marie's brain at the Statue of Liberty, this is a little piece on how that worked out for Marie from then til the end of X1


Title: Mine  
Author: Moonbeam  
Summary: Logan in Marie's brain from the Statue of Liberty to him leaving.  
Rating: Nothing dirty or bad, fun for all the age appropriate peoples.  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, X3 would have gone VERY differently. VERY VERY differently and Marie would have learned all the ways Logan could get around that nasty little mutation.

**Mine  
by Moonbeam**

MINE!

The roar ripped through Marie's body, pulling at her cells and atoms pulling her apart and pushing her back together, forcing her lungs to expand and contract, demanding that her heart beat. One word pulling at her soul and tying it to her body once again.

Mine.

A desperate plea tugging her eyes open, forcing his name from her lips just to reassure him she was alive, she was his. She was not leaving.  
Too late, he was slipping, holding her too tight, anchoring her body to his metal world and breaking his in the process.

Mine

The voice was feminine a mingling of hers and his, this time from deep within her mind where he was setting up shop. She pulled at him, dragged him forward forcing him to help her push his physical body away, giving him a chance to heal.

THUD

Metal and muscle and skin and bone and hair and that giant buckle landed heavy on the metal platform below. She was free. She jumped to him, surprised at the gentle landing she managed. She could not touch him, but her scarf caught in the wind and she pressed it between their skin to make sure he was living in front of her as well as within her.

Grrrrrrrrr

Smell of lighting and heated, burnt flesh and overpowering chemical lilacs. She guarded him, kept her scarf covered hand pressed against his neck even as the team moved to help, lifting him -them- down to the plane. Crouched next to him, watching Lilacs like a hawk, Burnt Flesh and Lightning flying as she worked to fix him.

Mine!

She would not leave; she would not leave him to wake alone in a room smelling of disinfectant and hospital where his only thought would be of that dream-like place that he could not touch. She would stay.  
She growled, bone spikes flying from between her knuckles making her cry out and driving them away. Skin healing too quickly, itchy, it burns and she knows this is how they made his claws, he already had them.

Move.

Logan said nothing to Eric or David but they slid back, hiding for the most part, hidden behind the sheer bulk of Logan in her mind. He was silent and still, like a curtain had fallen over the storm inside of her. Marie felt like she could breathe for the first time since she had kissed David. She knew they talked, could feel the little bits of their personalities inside of her tugging at the curtain, but she did not hear them, he filtered everything. Talking only when necessary, except when the fight broke out, ice versus fire, she did not even notice anything was wrong when she started to move, her legs obeying his mind more than hers. But she was saved from both sides of the fight by his quick actions.

Dreams

Cold. Pain. Blood. Light too dim and too bright, pain in every bone, cold deep down to his marrow, nothing made sense his body was betraying him and his mind did not know what was happening. Awake! Panting, breathless. Raw throat and scared looks from roommates staring at bloody bone slicing unknown enemies that were mere ghosts in her memory.  
Gas chambers, train, mud and rain and cold bone deep that nothing could stop, no blankets, no food, nothing to keep them alive because death like that was cheaper. MUM! Tugging, dragging, heart ripped out of my chest pain at seeing her disappear into that line of people who would never exist again. The cold pull of metal, the strength, that terrifying strength, nothing could hold him, escape and evade and capture and escape and evade and capture. Until finally they stopped caring to keep him anymore. Alone and cold with nothing left to lose. Awake! Saying things incomprehensible, another language she does not know and everything metal in the room leaning towards her straining to reach out to her fading power. Alone in a room so no one is disturbed by terror too old for her body.  
Naked, pointing, laughter.  
Mixed dreams all together, Nazis and corsets and hot metal against cold bone.

Awake

Logan was awake, she felt it. She stood from the table, ignoring Jubilee and Kitty as they called to her and walked down towards the medical lab.

Leaving

He was going to leave. The Logan in her knew that so she knew that. She also knew he was going to come back. She would be okay while he was gone, everyone here was nice, even Jean sometimes. More importantly this was where she could wait for him to come back to her.

Branded

'You can date the whelp, little thing, but always remember you are mine and not his', that's what the voice in my head told me those tags meant. Even as I took them I knew that it meant that I was accepting his terms, but forever did not scare her when he was offering it.

The End


End file.
